Suspended Argument
by Tsubame Sakura
Summary: Mikan and Natsume always argue on such small things, but this time their argument came too far from what they had expected. Now ignoring one another and ignoring their friends for two weeks. Hotaru and Ruka made a plan Natsume and Mikan will never forget.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: My first two shot! Hope you like it!**

**Summary: Mikan and Natsume always argue on such small things… but this time their argument came out far from what they had expected. Now ignoring one another and ignoring their friends for two whole weeks. Hotaru and Ruka made a plan Natsume and Mikan will never forget.**

**Title: Suspended Argument**

**Two shot**

**Chapter 1**

As days go by, the two didn't seem to get any much closer to each other. They always fight about small things like calling and being called 'Polka-dots'.

Are they going to end the fight or are they going to make things worse?

"Will you stop calling me that?!" shouted an angry brunette.

"Why should I, polka-dots?"

"Ugh! Because it's annoying." Mikan shouted while their classmates looked at them.

"It isn't annoying for me." Natsume said.

"But fine I won't call you polka-dots." He then added.

"Whew… thanks-"

"Strawberries"

"Ugh!! That's it I hate you, Natsume!" Mikan shouted as she was going to her seat.

"I hate you too, strawberries. Besides, who would even like an idiot like you?" Natsume said.

"What?" Mikan asked as she looked back.

"I said, 'who would even like an idiot like you?'" He said once again. _'You, stupid'_ his inner thoughts replied.

"I… don't know. But of course my friends like me." Mikan said.

"It's because they're your friends, idiot. Friends are supposed to like each other." Natsume said.

"Well, at least some people still like me!" Mikan shouted

"Because of your cheerfulness, dummy; But I, for one despise you." Natsume coldly said, _'Hey, hey, hey! What the hell are you talking about you idiot?!' His inner thoughts shouted at him._

"…" Mikan fell silent

_'You're a freakin' idiot you know that?! Why did you say those words that shouldn't have came out from your mouth! You're impossible!'_ His inner mind battled with him, _'Geez, I'm the boss here. I have the brain, body and voice, so I make the decisions!' _

"I'm sorry, Natsume. I'm such an idiot…" Mikan said

"Glad you know…" Natsume said _'Freak! Why did you talk back?! Let her speak first! You'll make things even worse!'_

"I'm such an idiot that I didn't even realize you hated me that much!" Mikan shouted.

Natsume was taken aback, "I won't bother you anymore, so this must be your lucky day…" she said as she went back to her seat.

_'See? What did I tell you? But nooo… you didn't even listen to me, if that's how you take things, then I won't bother you too, bye, and I wish you no luck!!'_ His inner mind's voice vanished, _'Great now my mind's against me… well he was against me from the start actually.'_

_'__I should've said that…'_

Just then Ruka and Hotaru went in. Hotaru was surprised when Mikan didn't try to hug or greet her, so was Ruka.

"Hey, Natsume, do you know what happened to Mikan?" Ruka asked.

He kept silent, and after a couple of minutes he went out of the classroom. _'What's up with him?' _Ruka thought.

_-Two days later-_

"Natsume can you come with me to central town?" Ruka asked

"Why?"

"Because Hotaru and Mikan will be there,"

"Not interested."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to walk around; I need to finish the manga I just bought yesterday."

"Oh, Okay…" He said as he walked away, he went to a near by bush and…

"He didn't want to go." He said

"Why not?" Hotaru asked

"Maybe because he doesn't want to see Mikan," He said, "And he's not talking to me anymore."

"Of course he's ignoring you, idiot! Because he's heart broken, that's why! Everybody knows that." Hotaru said

He blushed, "W-what do you mean?" He said, "Natsume's straight, don't think about him being ga-"

"Stupid!" Hotaru shouted "Because Mikan is ignoring him and trying her best to avoid him!"

"Oh… Well I thought…"

"Never mind… We've tried our sixth plan! And I had it…. "Hotaru thought for a while "I know, come here…" She said as she whispered something to Ruka

"That's a great idea!" He shouted "When will we do it?"

"Saturday night, seven thirty is the best time."

"Okay! I can't wait!" Ruka shouted "But what will I tell Natsume?"

"He's your best friend, you deal with him."

"Just as I thought you'd do…"

"Well, you're right."

As days go by, Natsume avoided Mikan and ignored Ruka. Since Hotaru and Ruka are already together, they worked as a team. They planned something Natsume and Mikan would never forget.

"Hey, Nogi hurry up." Hotaru said

"Hotaru, I'm already your boyfriend and you still call me that?"

"Fine, Ruka, hurry up and let's go. We only have an hour left."

"Fine"

"You already know our plan right?"

"Yeah, yeah, I've completely downloaded the information in my head."

"Good."

He sighed, "I'll get Natsume."

"And I'll get that idiot." Hotaru said

"Okay, bye." Ruka said as he went away to look for Natsume.

"Whatever."

Hotaru went to Mikan's room and knocked the door, "Who is it?" Mikan asked.

"It's me idiot."

"Oh Hotaru, wait for a while." She said

She opened the door to see Hotaru with a still emotionless face.

"Hi Hotaru, what brings you he-?" Mikan said but Hotaru immediately went in and proceeded to her closet.

"W-what are you doing Hotaru?" Mikan asked.

"Just shut up." Hotaru said as she took out Mikan's red off-shoulder dress.

"What are you doing with that?"

"Wear it."

"What?"

"I said wear it."

"Why?"

"Just wear it. When you're done, come and see me in my room, so I could put make-up on your face, no objections."

"O-okay." Mikan said as Hotaru left.

_'That was weird.'_

-Meanwhile-

"H-hey, Natsume?" Ruka asked to a closed door.

"What is it?" Natsume asked.

"C-can you let me in?" He asked.

"Fine" He said as he opened the door, "What is it?"

"Um… Can you wear the tuxedo that you used last year?"

"Why?"

"B-because… I kinda like you wearing that, if you're already done can you follow me?"

"Like what I had asked earlier, 'why'?"

He sighed, "As I said earlier, I like you wearing it." He said, "Just this once… please??"

_'You better do it idiot, you did a wrong move with Mikan and now you might make a wrong move to your best friend.'_

"Fine, just this once got that?"

"Yes! Thank you Natsume!"

_'Why the hell is he asking me to do these?'_

When Natsume was done putting on his tuxedo, he followed Ruka to a classroom, well; at least he thought it was a classroom.

Natsume was in front of the opened door of the classroom while Ruka was behind him.

"I'm sorry Natsume."

"What--!" He was pushed in the room.

"What the hell?! Where the hell am I?!"

_-Hotaru's POV-_

When I was done putting make-up on Mikan, I told her to follow me and she gladly agreed. I pity her, wow, yeah, pity her but this is for her own good.

"Hotaru, why are we here?" Mikan said referring to the room.

"This is for your own good, Mikan." I said as I pushed her inside of the room.

"Hotaru!!" Mikan shouted banging the door.

"Where am I?"

_"You're in a virtual room, Mikan." _Hotaru said through a microphone

"Hotaru, where are you?!"

**…(…)…**

**Author's Note: Explanations if you don't quite understand: Mikan and Natsume are in the same room but they couldn't see each other because there was a virtual wall placed in between them. Hotaru is using a PA system, so that Mikan could hear her, as well as Natsume will be able to hear Ruka… that's all! I don't want to be a spoiler!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Suspended Argument**

**Chapter 2**

"Ruka! Get me the hell out of here!" Natsume shouted still banging the door.

_"I can't Natsume."_ Ruka said.

"Ruka? Where are you?!"

_"Natsume you were avoiding Mikan too much, I think you should talk to her."_

"…"

"Why should I?"

_"Because Natsume… I know your secret… I know you love her."_

"…"

_"And besides I think she loves you too…"_

Natsume snapped, "What do you know… about how she feels…?" He said coldly

_-Mikan's POV-_

"Hotaru…Please, I don't want to be here."

_"I already said that this is for your own good, idiot."_

"What? What did I do wrong that got me into this mess?"

_"Idiot, you don't notice it, do you?"_

"Notice what?"

_"You didn't notice that you've been ignoring me and avoiding that… Hyuuga. So Ruka and I made this plan."_

"Ruka?"

_"Ruka can you hear me?"_

_"I hear you loud and clear, Hotaru."_

"Ruka? Where are you?"

_"Open in."_

_"Yeah,"_

The virtual wall suddenly disappeared, "Huh? What's happeni-!" She was cut off when she saw Natsume. They both have shocked looks and immediately turned their heads away.

_"We leave this situation, in both of your hands."_ Hotaru said.

"Huh? H-Hotaru!" She noticed that the spacious virtual room suddenly turned into a beautiful area, with a fountain found just beside a small table with only two chairs. There was food placed on the table and it looked absolutely delicious. The room now looked like romantic, outdoor, date set-up.

Natsume heard Mikan's stomach grumble. He went to his seat and sat in his chair looking at the shouting girl just nearby the table.

"Hotaru! When I get out of here I swear I'm gonna kill you!!" Mikan shouted. _'I haven't eaten dinner yet…'_

"Hotaru! Are you even listening to me-?!" Mikan shouted as her stomach grumbled even louder, Natsume stood-up and went to Mikan. He pulled her to the table and forced her to sit on the chair in front of him.

"Hey!"

"If you're really that hungry, then why don't you just eat your food?"

"Hmph! This is a virtual room, moron. Everything in here isn't real!"

"You know, Imai; her inventions never fail."

"…"

"Fine! Just don't you dare talk to me" She said as she ate her steak angrily

_'You better apologize to her, moron. She's really mad.'_ His mind said

He looked at the full moon and sighed. "Idiot, I-?"

_Stupid, don't call her idiot, moron!_

_Then what am I suppose to call her, lamebrain?!_

_Her real name, bastard!_

_…fine! I'll… try, but what will I say?_

_Say that she's beautiful tonight_

_Ugh…_

"Hey… um…. You…"

"I what?"

_Say it, no shout it, for God's sake, yell it to the whole world that she looks beautiful; tell her you loooooove heeeerrrr!!!_

_Just shut up already… I'm trying to concentrate!_

_You don't need to concentrate when you're confessing your love to a girl… sheesh you're a one big loser, I tell ya…_

_…_

"You… uh… you look…"

_Is he…?_ "I look what?"

"You look… uh…"

"Come on tell me!"

"You look…" He paused, "Hideous."

Mikan's jaw dropped open. Then she slaps herself back to reality, _I should've known_ "Well, sooooorry if I looked that ugly, that you would barf…"

_Oh damn… God kill me now…_

_I tried okay?!_

_You didn't try anything, bastard!_

_Okay, fine!_

"It was irony… you look _cute_ tonight." He said

_Cute? Cute?! Cute?!! That's all you can say?! Cute?! It's supposed to be beautiful, Einstein!!_

_  
Ugh…_

Mikan smiled, "Thank you. You look pretty handsome yourself."

_See that?! She can say 'handsome' while you can't even say 'beautiful'!!! Hey are you even listening to me--! Oh... I see ohohoho, you're blushing aren't ya?_

_N-No!! _

_Hey, I just don't want to argue with you anymore… if you confess I'll leave you and never nag at you again, deal?_

_W-whatever_

"Mi—"

"Natsume… about the last two weeks you know… I'm really sorry." Mikan said, " I don't really hate you… but I got mad when you said that you despise me…I'm sorry, I shouldn't be mad at a person just because he doesn't like me…" Mikan said as she smiled.

_I can't believe she was the first one to apologize…_

Natsume's eyes were covered by his bangs… "Heh, idiot."

"Huh?"

"Mikan, I was the one who's supposed to say sorry. I was the one who said that crap." He said.

"You… used my name…?"

Natsume stood-up and knelt down beside Mikan; he took her hand and kissed it. "Mikan…" He said, "I love you. I wanted to say that to you for a long time but I was a coward, because I was scared, that maybe you would reject me…"

Mikan started to cry as she blushed… "N-Natsume… -hic-…"

"I-I'm sorry…"

_Huh?_

"You see…"

Natsume stood-up, his eyes, again, were covered by his bangs. "You don't need to say anything…"

"I'm sorry…" Mikan said

"…"

"That I said that I hate you!!!"

Natsume fell.

"I love you too. And I'm sorry that I said I hate you but I really didn't mean what I said… I just wanted to get close to you but unfortunately we ended up arguing…"

Natsume smiled.

He kissed Mikan, and they both closed their eyes. The kiss was deep and passionate, after the kiss Natsume suddenly spoke.

"Mikan, will you be my girlfriend?"

At that question the table, the fountain and all the things in the room suddenly disappeared.

"Y-yes!"

"Good." He said as he kissed her again.

* * *

"Hey, Hotaru, your plan worked." Ruka said 

"I know."

"Do you think they will get mad at us?"

"No… we were the ones who put them together, why should they get mad at us?"

"Hmm…Hotaru, you already know that I love you right?"

Hotaru blushed.

"Why did you suddenly ask that question--?" She was cut off when she felt his lips touch hers…

"Yeah, I know."

Ruka smiled.

"But you're still an idiot."

**END**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ah, damnation. So many works to finish… so little time…. I can't upload this week or the next week. Sorry everybody, but I'll try my best. 

Do you understand the point of this story? Questions are allowed of course.

-_Me In My Room-_

_God!!! Just kill me now!!! –Pulls hair, while papers are flying everywhere-_

_Hey, you still need to finish your piano lessons and your homework-s. Also, clean-up your room. God, this is a mess, and you still need to study for your upcoming exam for Miriam… Oh I forgot… you already missed it!!!- Sister_

_Whaaah!! Can't upload!! Thanks for reviewing everybody!!!_

**Tsubame Sakura**


End file.
